The Best Friend
by YuriFanGirl15
Summary: Bella meets the perfect gentleman one day but is he really as perfect as he seems? Can Alice save Bella from Edward's lies and ill intentions? This was originally my English final. Hints of BellaxAlice OOC T for violence One-shot


Disclaimer: The characters hinted at in this story are not mine.

A/N: It has really been a while hasn't it? I had final exams, what did you expect from my laziness? But anyway I'm just posting this to let you know I am in fact still alive. This is originally my final vocabulary essay for my English class and I am hinting at characters. This is kind of in the third person perspective so it might be a little confusing. Sorry it is so short though the essay was only two pages. I promise my story chapters are coming shortly, it is summer break after all.

The Best Friend

Her day was normal, very normal. But little did she know that that day would be the day she would meet him, the day her life would change forever. It would never be the same again and be the start to an inevitable domino effect of a **cataclysm**. She never knew about the inescapable **aftermath** of letting him get to her heart, her closely guarded treasure.

That day she met him, he had an air of mystery about him that she thought intriguing. He was everything that she thought never existed; he was perfect, too perfect. She thought her meeting him was meant to be, that their meeting was **fortuitous**. When she was with him she was in a state of **euphoria**; she felt so lucky.

He was wonderful on the outside but was he really as good on the inside? Her best and closest friend saw him for what he really was, a **spurious** and **illusory **human being. He had learned that she had found out his secret; he couldn't let his scheme be ruined, not this far in. So he did what was expected of him, he threatened her with **animosity**. He would do everything in his power to **undermine** her; he would keep his secret **esoteric**. He was **unremitting** in his endless game of cat and mouse. He was the **bane** of her best friend's existence, **disparaging** her at every turn.

She could take his abuse but she just couldn't watch as her best friend was taken advantage of and lied to. She was going to tell her, no matter what would happen to her in the end. She went up to her best friend and told her of his **perverse** and **insatiable** nature but was met with **asperity** and denial. Her friend was too brainwashed by his outward mask that **belied **his true nature. She couldn't get her to believe that she was fooled, that an **indignity** had been done, that he thought her **expendable**.

He had turned her best friend against her. She had on a **doleful mien **since her friend didn't believe her but that didn't stop her, she wouldn't give up, her concern for her friend was too high and the **acrimony **she held toward him never wavered. She would do whatever it took to reveal his **diabolical** plan.

She decided to ride the breeze for a little while, see how it went; she wanted to find some kind of opening. And then it happened; he started to treat her differently. She was acting in a **subservient** manner toward him. He must have got tired of putting up his charade. She turned and locked eyes with her best friend, the look in her eyes had her crying. Her best friend's eyes conveyed so much, she looked guilty, sorry, and pleading at the same time. He must have sensed her stare because he turned toward her. Once he spotted her he had the most **ineffable** look on his face like he won some great prize.

She couldn't take it, she stormed over to him. She started to tell him off in public, she couldn't care less. She was screaming at him, belittling his deceiving nature. People were starting to crowd around, looking at him in disgust. She yelled at a person in the crowd to take her friend away. The person followed her order but he snapped and started to attack her, for revenge. She smiled because she knew she had won, he knew it was over. She could see at the corner of her eye that her best friend was trying to get free to help her. She smiled, silently telling her that she shouldn't worry. The last thing she heard before everything went black was the **mellifluous** sound of sirens in the distance.

A/N: So sorry about my lack of updating. The other story chapters will come soon, I promise.

Thank you for your time!


End file.
